Annekka Lightweaver
Annekka Lightweaver rose through the ranks of the Sunguard by displaying a keen talent for the healing arts. Specializing early on in on-magical healing, she has been able to mend even the trickiest of wounds and keep living those who are on the brink of death. Young by elven standards, she was a prodigy of the Light at a young age under the tutelage of her priest father. Her talents were quickly put to good use when she discovered her passion for healing after joining the Sunguard, and soon she had acquired the rank of Warden-General. Few are as fiercely loyal to their oath as the Bastion, and she is more than willing to due for the Sunguard's cause. History -In Progress- Character Sheet COMMANDER MODE 85 HP Damage: 1d15 Healing: 1d35+10 Commander of Oathsworn Clerics The clerics under the command of the Warden-General are fierce and loyal. Each hand-picked for their expertise not only with the Light, but also their ability to perform life-saving non-magical healing in times when magic will not suffice. These are quick-thinking medics with a plethora of experience beneath their plated belts. The men and women who fight to save the lives of Sunguard soldiers in the Oathsworn Clerics will never betray their oath, and would sooner fall in battle than betray the trust of the Warden-General and the Sunguard. Commander Points: Silvermoon Confessor Cost: 1 Commander Point Bonus: Increases base healing by 5 and increases rolls for charm by 2. Some women are easier to open your heart to than others. Sunreaver Vestments Cost: 2 Commander Points Bonus: All damage is reduced to 1.5x and base healing is increased by 5. Max healing is increased by 5. If the Sunreavers learned anything while being in the frozen north, it was that the normal attires in Eversong would make them freeze to death. Anatomical Training: Cost: 1 Commander Point Bonus: Oathsworn Clerics reduce wound taken rolls to themselves by 3, increase their base healing by 5 and damage dealt max by 5. Dawnmenders know all the various parts of their anatomy and even some of others. HERO MODE 45 HP (Reg 55, -10 for prestige), Healing: H: 1-15+2 (1d17+7): crit on 12-15 +5, Damage: 1-10: crit on 8-10+2 Weapon: One-handed mace Prestige Class: N/A Class Abilities: Aura of Protection1: The paladin gains an aura of protection that will shield three chosen targets from damage. All damage to the target is halved until that target’s next turn. Divine Retribution2: The paladin calls upon holy magic to lash out at an enemy target. This skill can be used at a range. Deal 1-25 damage. If the roll lands on 20-25 then heal the paladin for +5hp. Sacred Grace1: The paladin attempts to internalize their healing abilities as pure holy magic. The paladin attempts to heal a target for 1-25. If the target has less than 10hp, then the heal automatically gains +10 to the roll. Prestige Class Type: Support Classes: Priest, Paladin A bastion of faith and hope, the Valkyries are the hardened elite of any healer core. Their mere presence inspires faith in others, as these terrifying healers are said to be able to bring life back to the dead. These field medics are the strongest of their kind, able to perform triage during the midst of battle. Though they are fiercely loyal, when there are too many wounded, sometimes they must be calculating and quick to determine which soldiers are most important to mend. Bonus: -10HP, +3 mod and +2 to max healing. Valkyrie counts as a flying unit and is able to cross difficult terrain as if it were normal terrain. Bonus Skills: Einherjar’s Call 1: The Valkyrie picks only the best soldiers to fight alongside her. She is able to return a defeated player to full health. Cannot be used as an instant. Brynhildr’s Grace Passive: At the start of combat, the Valkyrie will select a target player. Whenever the Valkyrie heals another player, the player targeted with Brynhildr’s Grace is healed for half of the amount of the healing roll. This passive remains on the target until either combat ends or the Valkyrie chooses another target. Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders